V1.0.8
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.0.8 contains fixes for quest issues and blockers, in addition to fixes for the Mac client. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Combat & Gameplay Werewolf *Fixed an issue where werewolves could use Devour on the same corpse multiple times. Mac Client General *Fixed an issue for a graphics-related memory leak. *Fixed an issue for an animation-related memory leak. Quests Auridon *One of the Undaunted: You can now advance past the quest step "Be Initiated.” Bangkorai *To Walk on Far Shores: Septima Tharn will no longer get stuck in the world. Coldharbour *Breaking the Shackle and The Army of Meridia: If you have both of these quests, you’re now able to talk to Vanus Galerion to advance both quests correctly. *Vanus Unleashed: Vanus Galerion’s projection will now always appear for you. *The Army of Meridia: You will no longer become blocked if King Dynar becomes stuck while making his Coldharbour speech. *Thorn in Your Side/A Bargain with Shadows/The Will of the Worm: Thallik’s champion will now spawn for all possible quest options. *Crossing the Chasm: Molag Grunda will now spawn when you enter her chambers after killing Tiny. *Hall of Judgment: You can now progress even if monsters in any of the waves get stuck. Deshaan *Cold-blooded Vengeance: If you’re in a group, you should no longer have difficulties in burning the boats. *Plague Bringer: If Captain Diiril becomes stuck and unable to attack or be attacked, he will now respawn at his starting point. Eastmarch *Snow and Flame: Thane Mera Stormcloak will now appear at the proper location. Grahtwood *Eyes of Azura: **Irrai will no longer become stuck and inaccessible for you. **You can now interact with the letter on the table. *Heart of the Matter: You can now advance the quest after Ukaezai is killed and you take her soul. Greenshade *Audience with the Wilderking: If Advisor Norion becomes stuck, he will no longer block quest progress, nor will he prevent anyone else from interacting with the stone pillar. Mages Guild *Chateau of the Ravenous Rodent: There is now just one Valaste in the Mages Guild to interact with on the quest step “Talk to Valaste.” Main Quest *Cadwell’s Silver: You can now always discover your first wayshrine and go to the beginning of your first unlocked alliance. *Shadow of Sancre Tor: If Mannimarco gets stuck during this fight, he and the event will now restart. Weight of Three Crowns: The Alliance Leaders will now spawn properly on quest step “ Listen to the Alliance Leaders.” *Malabal Tor *Restore the Silvenar: The Bewitchers will no longer run away in the middle of a conversation, which was formerly preventing you from advancing the quest. Reaper’s March *The Moonlit Path: The quest will no longer reset if you get too far ahead of Silvenar and the Green Lady. *To Honor the Fallen: Nethrin will now spawn after you visit both dig sites. Rivenspire *Dream-Walk Into Darkness: Killing the skeletons will now advance the quest. *Ancient Power: It’s now easier to interact with Miruin’s Journal to begin this quest. The Lightless Remnant: Verandis will now spawn at the end of the quest, allowing you to progress. The Rift *Tomb Beneath the Mountain: If Hakra becomes stuck, the boss scene will reset so you can still advance. *Storming the Hall: Fixed an issue that could cause Vigrod Wraithbane to not talk to you on the quest step “Talk to Vigrod Wraithbane.” UI Maps *Created a new map for Trolhetta Summit in The Rift. Category:Patches